


Funnel Cake

by oksammich



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Furry, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oksammich/pseuds/oksammich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Need nested deep in his belly, made him spread his thighs in a gesture of submission (that neither of them would admit to). His cock emerged from its sheath, bright red and glistening, inviting further attention.</p>
<p>(Once, and only once, North admitted how much he liked Aster's penis. Not because it emerged for him, or because it could shoot load after load of potent Pooka cum, but because it was a "nice, Christmas-y red". Aster exiled him from the Warren that year.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funnel Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Just a slight warning for Movie!Bunnymund/North shenanigans. Bunny's fuzzy, people.

He hated it with a burning passion, this biological impulse that made him ache, hurt, -crave- things he never really wanted in the first place. It always hit at the start of spring and lingered well into summer; starting as a tingling in his paws, a slight spike in temperature that he could ignore easily enough.

He was E. Aster Bunnymund--not just any Easter Bunny, but THE Easter Bunny, and he'd be damned if a little internal frustration had any sort of effect on the most beautiful holiday in existence. Most of his woes were forgotten in the precious days before Easter, when he bounded around the Warren like a Pooka possessed and spent every waking hour tediously making each googie more beautiful than the next. It was sorta therapeutic, really, because he always slept hard enough to ignore that nagging WANT, and woke up so focused on his duties that he could CONTINUE ignoring that nagging WANT.

This year, it seemed the moment he hid his last egg, WANT reared its pleasant little head and manifested so hotly in his lower half that he nearly lost control of his legs. With all four paws pressed in fresh spring grass, he let his basket drop from his arm to roll comically across the ground. Aster's tail perked high, his ears laid back, and between a few short breaths, his fur ruffled in a show of health and virility that no one had been able to appreciate in a long, long time. When the Pooka were prevalent, he'd had his share of lovers to fawn over his glossy fur and strong legs; now, he could only hope to see another Pooka when the clouds covered the sun long enough for his reflection to scowl back at him.

He'd mourn, sure. Aster got lonely as the last of a species was oft to do, but he was not without a solution to his problem.

When it got this bad, bad enough for him to shudder and roll his hand over certain sensitive places, he had only to retreat to the Warren, fetch an egg, slap on some awful paint, and wait.

\----------  
"What this is supposed to be?" Bunny cracked his eyes to find his haven shadowed in evening. Wind ruffled the leaves and grass, caressed him with soft fingers, then swirled around to meld the scent of cinnamon with gladiolus and lilac. 

"Don't tell me your eyes're that bad," he snarked back as he sat up on his knees to stretch. When his spine crackled pleasantly, he reached a paw out to snatch his unfortunately-decorated egg from North's massive hand. "It is clearly a cake."

He jabbed a black claw toward the swirl of light tan over holly berry red, the tangle topped with a few messy dabs of white. 

"What kind of cake?" North chuckled as he took a seat on the grass at Bunny's side. He just wore his undershirt and pants, ridiculous suspenders tight over his broad shoulders--North was still sweating mildly, though.

Bunny's nose wriggled. "..eh. Um. Fruit cake."

North's laughter rang out through the quiet Warren, and though it was more like sleigh bells than birdsong, Bunny didn't mind much. It might've had something to do with hot, skillful hands in his fur, tracing his scruff and spine with far more ease than he'd have liked. "Is the strangest fruit cake I have ever seen. Looks more like--"

Aster groaned low. "Ah, mate, more to the left."

Obediently, North dragged his calloused fingertips down Aster's ribcage. "Looks more like fried batter. There is word for it..."

He didn't hear the rest. North was petting him nice and slow, fingers carding through the fur over his most sensitive spots, yet avoiding the ears. He always saved that for later. Aster was never one for random acts of affection, avoiding Sandy's hugs and Tooth's need to touch, but for this one time of year, just the simple act of lazy scratching was enough to set his insides on fire. "You need something, Bunny?"

The teasing lilt to North's voice didn't irritate him like it usually did. When Aster didn't respond, he found himself dragged across a broad lap, back facing the ground and his sensitive underbelly completely exposed. There was a twinkle in those intelligent blue eyes, which he only saw for a moment before North stopped petting and began tracing the shape of his white-furred balls and shaft.

Aster didn't realize he'd closed his eyes until he started seeing hazy shapes that burst into white stars. Need nested deep in his belly, made him spread his thighs in a gesture of submission (that neither of them would admit to). His cock emerged from its sheath, bright red and glistening, inviting further attention.

(Once, and only once, North admitted how much he liked Aster's penis. Not because it emerged for him, or because it could shoot load after load of potent Pooka cum, but because it was a "nice, Christmas-y red". Aster exiled him from the Warren that year.)

North handled it like he would any of his own tools, using only what was necessary and little more. He praised it while running his fingers over the pointed tip, and coaxed it out of its hiding place with a twist of his wrist that never failed in making Aster swear out loud.

"So sensitive, Bunny--" He had to pause for a breathless laugh, as Aster was thrusting up into his hand using very rabbit-like twitches of his hips. "--You usually never call so early."

"Ah, it's bad this time...!" North pressed his thumb over the tip and that was it: Bunny came with a choked whimper.

The orgasm surged in delicious waves, making the toes of his paws curl with every burst of semen from his cock. As usual, he was inundated with gentle murmurs of encouragement (which did nothing for the afterglow. Really.).

Bunny needed only a moment to recover. They'd done this enough that North knew better than to get him off once and go; Pookas had a short refractory period, which apparently made him an "insatiable little hole". Whatever that meant.

He gazed out at his blue-eyed solution, and though he felt much better, he still wasn't satisfied. Aster rolled out of North's lap and promptly laid his chest on the ground, keeping his legs spread and tail lifted up high behind him.

In some part of his mind, he knew how piss-poor he looked. This was never how he'd envisioned himself so many years before, spread open for some male of another species just so he could get his head on straight; but there were things in this world he couldn't control, and he'd long since swallowed his pride because he had a friend who cared for him enough to--

"Fffffuck..." He grabbed two pawfuls of grass and hissed between his teeth, rocking his hips back toward slick, wet heat that so patiently prodded against him. "I'll never get used to your fingers, mate."

North stroked the base of his tail, his breath ruffling the downy fur while he circled Aster's wanton opening. "You don't like them?"

He almost said no. Almost.

Then one big finger breached him and it was all he could not to humiliate himself even further. "They're huge..!"

"Yet they fit inside so easy." Before he could summon up enough annoyance to defend his honor, North pushed in another.

It was uncomfortable enough for him to feel something other than embarrassing pleasure, but not enough that he wanted to stop. He loved the sensation of being stretched, of taking a little more than he rightfully could. It was pride, maybe a little masochistic streak, that made him thrust back until he came again. 

If North's hushed murmur was any indication, he appreciated the orgasm just as much as Bunny did.

He was never one to be shocked into inaction, so before Aster had recovered, there was a third finger stuffed inside and a strong hand pushing his hips down. "Greedy, greedy Bunny," North scolded, finger-fucking him with fast, shallow thrusts of his meaty hand, "You call me from home to help you, then spend whole time using me like a toy."

Were it not for the hands working him open (ruining him), he'd have laughed.

Instead, he laid with his face in the dirt and howled out a third orgasm when he felt North crack him open with one more finger.

"Please, mate, please.."

When those digits slid out, they left him shaking and swearing, beating the side of his paw against the ground in obvious frustration. He knew North would give it to him, but he always took so -long- with his trousers, always had to get entirely undressed...

But apparently not this time. 

All the warning he had was the touch of hands to his waist and a sharp tug, and then he was fucking full.

Aster's body didn't resist him at all, so loosened and wanton that North slid in like he was made to go there. It was a dull burn, but it quashed the ache that had plagued him for weeks now, drowning out his nerve endings with nothing but bliss.  
"Ah, Nawth--ya so good.."

Even with the uncharacteristically brisk intrustion, St. North didn't move for the first few moments. His huge hands rubbed back and forth beneath Aster's shoulderblades, occasionally scraping the notches of his spine with a thumb. It felt good, but he couldn't stand it. "Will ya bloody move?! What're ya waitin' for, ya killin' me!!" Bunny spat out, muscles trembling in anticipation.

"Not until you relax." More attention to his spine made him melt toward the ground. Those strong fingers worked their way up to his neck, before finally soothing the tight nerves at the base of his skull. "Feels much better when you relax."

Bunny didn't believe him. He did, however, reposition himself so he could lay his head in his arms and more comfortably arch his back. Leave it to Nicholas St. North to have someone pleading for a rough fuck, yet he puts their well-being first instead.

He wasn't grinning at the idiot. Crazy talk.

That seemed to do the trick. North stroked the backs of his knuckles against one ear as he slid his hands back down to hold Aster's speckled hips. When he pulled out this time, it was enough to erase any coherent thought from the Pooka's mind.

Then he pushed back in and Aster was pleading again.

This time, North didn't slow down, pounding his sizeable length into Aster's body without apology or mercy. He was -hauling- him back into every thrust, making Bunny take his cock to the hilt every fucking time. His heavy balls knocked against furry ones, more stimulation to take his breath away.

It was all he could do to brace his knees in the ground and hold on. Every thrust shoved the air from his lungs, left him dizzy, clawing the pretty earth, made him say horribly pathetic things he'd deny later. For the moment, all he knew was that the heat inside was being quenched by the length battering his insides. He was being made to take North, and he didn't care; he was being stretched and wrecked and marked, and he didn't fucking care. Aster could take it. Every brutal thrust brought a new wave of pleasure that shot through his guts and turned his bones to jelly, even if he was sure he was going to break under the onslaught. 

North reached deeper than any Pooka could've ever hoped. For a man of his age, Nicholas was by far the most gifted lover Aster had ever taken (but he'd never admit that business). He took him just right, wringing another two shots of come out of his quivering little dick. Aster heard himself whine during each orgasm, but he was too far gone to try and keep himself quiet. He was screaming out the bastard's name.

E. Aster Bunnymund was begging for more.

Seized by the scruff, he clamped down around North so hard that the both of them grunted in surprise. He was hauled back to sit in the human's lap, and with one hand gripping his scruff and the other tight under his ribs, he was forced to sink down around North yet again. This position was even more intense than the first--it was like that huge fuckin' dick was in his throat!

Each time Aster sat back, North thrust up and made him shout. The fur around his penis was clumping together with come, scenting the air around them in pheremones and salty thick release. Every thrust hit deeply enough to make his stomach ache, and what was worse, North's steady, deep-penetrating rhythm was losing its tempo. It was more like being stabbed over and over again, with the pain replaced by a burning bliss that whited out his vision.

Aster took a deep breath, grit his teeth, and bounced harder. He was rewarded with a muscle-bruising grip around his waist and teeth ripping into his shoulder: "Give it to me, Nawth, ah fuck, fill me up, I need it, I need it so bad...!"

When they'd first done this, he hated having semen inside of him. Aster always thought it was a disgusting, pointless habit that made a mess more than anything. 

But now, when North reached completion with surprising silence, Bunny found he needed to feel that hot proof of life before he could get off for the last time. His final orgasm was always lazy, weaker than the previous (for obvious reasons), yet he enjoyed it the most. 

Cradled in North's arms, his stomach and chest were given gentle, careful attention, with fingers dragging back and forth through that soft fur. North milked him, too; he held Bunny's tired balls in his fingers and rubbed them 'til there was nothing left to give.

In a tangle of grey fur and sweat-soaked white fabric, the two males slid down into the sweetgrass in a simultaneous sigh of satisfaction. Here, he was gifted with more tenderness than anyone deserved, his ears covered in soft kisses and nuzzles that would make any Pooka envious. Aster never understood this need to touch after coitus, but it never bothered him enough to care. He enjoyed these moments.

Too bad North always had to ruin them by talking.

"Funnel cake." His voice sounded rich and warm, like he hadn't just forced his fellow Guardian to scream himself hoarse.

Irritation tried to claw its way through the foggy mess that was Aster's thoroughly-fucked mind. "Wah..?"

"Your, ah 'fruit cake'?" How he had the energy to make those stupid air quotes, Aster would never know. "Looks like funnel cake."

"The bloody heck is funnel cake?"

North gave one of his self-satisfied smiles, blue eyes twinkling as he rolled onto his side and pulled Aster near. If it weren't for the soothing rumble of his voice in that broad chest, Bunny would've gladly bitten him for that. "It's fried batter, like I say before, but is, uh.. is covered in powdered sugar."

"Huh."

"Is very good! Especially when made fresh--"

"Nawth." Bunny was so exhausted he actually laughed. "Drop it, or I'll tell Tooth you've eaten something covered in pure sugar."

They never mentioned the egg design again.


End file.
